


Saturday Night Live

by Broadwaylover101



Category: Glee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-19 01:50:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22269958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Broadwaylover101/pseuds/Broadwaylover101
Summary: Literally the shortest fanfic ever. Rachel and Satana host SNL and this is their opening monologue.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Santana Lopez
Kudos: 6





	Saturday Night Live

Lights Up

(Applause) As Rachel Berry and Santana Pierce-Lopez come into frame.

“Welcome to today’s show.” Rachel said as the applause got louder. “Thank you for all coming tonight.” Santana chimed in. 

“We have quite the show for you all tonight. We have interviews with Fashion Icon Kurt Hummel-Anderson and Songwriter/Producer Blaine Hummel-Anderson. Quiet the power couple.” Rachel laughed. “Let’s just hope their haircuts have improved.” Santana jokes. 

‘We have a quick response from Vice President Sue Sylvester after records came out saying she married herself. Is that even legal?” Santana jokes. “And we have a special performance from your own host Santana Piece-Lopez.” Rachel cheered. 

“So Santana. I heard you recently got married... How’s that been going?” She asked. Santana had her answer ready. “Well my wife is pretty mad at the fact that I have no sense of direction...so I packed up my stuff and right.” The audience let out a chuckle at that dad joke.

“Musician... I guess I should have said comedian.” The producer made the 10-second motion at both of them.

“We have to take a quick commercial break,” Santana said.

“But we will be right back.” Rachel finished.

Fade to Black


End file.
